


You Got Married?

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [96]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Q is a Holmes, family bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you aren't terribly close with your siblings, finding out through your job that they got married is not acceptable.</p><p>Or, that time Q learned Mycroft got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Married?

**Author's Note:**

> Bondlock: Mythea (or Mystrade if you’d rather) where Q finds out that his older brother is in a relationship, or even married to, either Anthea or Greg. —anon

There were some serious drawbacks to being the head of MI6. The assholes one had to deal with was a major one. And there was no one M hated dealing with more than Mycroft Holmes. The smug bastard was perhaps one of the most arrogant and controlling people M had ever had the displeasure to meet.

“No wonder Mansfield hated this guy so much…” he muttered as he made his way from the office. It was only when he was about to enter the lift that a familiar body brushed passed him.

In the back of his mind, M briefly wondered why Q might be heading to Mycroft Holmes’s office, but then again, he had plenty of other things to worry about. And so as the office door shut behind the Quartermaster, M returned to his own office.

In the office of Mycroft Holmes, the Quartermaster stood fuming, “When the hell were you going to tell me?”

The other man didn’t react, continueing to sign off on several papers. It was only after the final paper was signed that the government worker looked up, “While I do know more than most humans could ever dream, I have yet to achieve the skill of mindreading. So please, inform me of what I was meant to tell you?”

“You’re so full of it.” Q snorted, “And I’m referring to the fact that you, the most unlikable man on the planet, got _married_ and you couldn’t be bothered to tell your own brother, leaving me to learn of your marital status when I get a notice to add said spouse to your security detail.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, “I was under the assumption that your identity was meant to be in the realm of nonexistence.”

“That sure didn’t stop you from trying to get me to take Mummy and Father to _Les Mis.”_

The older man didn’t seem fazed, “Well we can assume we are even, as they say, considering you never informed anyone of your ongoing affair with your subordinate.”

Q huffed, “My relationship with James is my business. And at least he is within a few security clearance levels of me. You, on the other hand…a civilian Mycroft, seriously?” he shook his head, “There’s no political advantage for you, and you don’t seem to be the type to be pressured into a—”

“I like to think he makes me happy.”

That gave Q reason to pause, simply watching his older brother. They stayed in silence, staring at each other. Finally, Q sighed, “I want to meet him.”

“Of course.” Mycroft nodded, returning to his work, “he’ll be with me at Christmas. Feel free to bring 007, it will be a full house.”

Q snorted, “Like I’m going to wait until Christmas. I’ll stage a meeting.”

“If you must kidnap Gregory,” Mycroft sighed, “I have another person of interest for you.” With that, he slide a file across his desk.

The youngest Holmes took the file and looked at the information of the average-looking man detailed in the file’s contents, “And who might this be?”

“This,” Mycroft smiled, “Is John Watson, and he’s Sherlock’s fiancé.”

“You’re joking.”

“You’re well aware that I do not have a sense of humor.”

“I know, and that’s what scares me.” Q shook his head, “Someone is going to marry Sherlock?”


End file.
